Angelic Demon
by Serinity750
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are on a mission for the Queen when Sebastian is suddenly knocked over by a young girl. And to make things even more confusing, that girl is Sebastian's mate. What will life at the Phantomhive estate be like now? Will this girl bring more trouble? Or will she bring something else entirely instead?
1. Chapter 1

Angelic Demon

~Sebastian's POV~

I followed behind my young master as we walked through the bustling crowd of people. We were heading to see the Undertaker for more information on our current case. Suddenly, as we walked further down the compacted street, I could hear yelling. We both stopped walking and turned in the direction of the yelling only to see a mass of people chasing someone, coming straight for us. "Don't let her escape!" One of them shouted.

"There's no escape you damn cursed child." Another shouted while lunging for someone in front of him only to fall flat on his face. Who ever it was, was obviously fats on their feet. But since there were a large crowd of people in front of us I couldn't see who they were chasing. _What exactly did they mean by cursed child?_ _Oh well, it's not my problem._ Not a moment later I was knocked over by a blur of gold. I looked up and saw a face, belonging to a purple eyed girl. I could have sworn I could could see a tiny hint of red around her pupil.

"I'm sorry sir." she told me before jumping off me and running like the speed of light. The wind decided to make itself known then and the scent of the girl blew in my face, catching me by surprise. She smelled like sulfur and lilies. A surprisingly intoxicating smell was mixed in with the other two smells. It smelled like a mixture of roses and rain water.

I got to my feet just in time to see the group of men chasing after her. "Sebastian, go after her and bring her back with you. This is an order." my young master, Ciel, told me while also watching the fading group of men chasing the gold haired girl.

I looked at him and smirked. Bowing with my right hand over my long dead heart, I replied. "Yes, My Lord." And with that I ran after the group and arrived just in time to see them hitting the poor girl who, was now backed into a corner and bleeding from multiple cuts on her body. And for some reason, oblivious to me, it made me furious. The next time I looked back, the girl was looking at me with pain filled eyes. _Those eyes... why do they affect me like this? What is so special about this girl?_ No matter how many times I asked myself that, I had no answer.

A small light caught my attention. It was purple in color. The next thing I knew the men around her were flying backwards from a huge gust of wind. On the girls back were gold and purple wings with specs of black here and there. Her eyes were still open but instead of them being filled with pain, they were dull and lifeless. And that oddly bothered me. Then another thing caught my attention. A mark was on the left side of her neck. It resembled an upside down M or a bird. _She's my mate?_ I asked myself in utter shock. I watched as her eyes closed and she fell to the ground with a loud *thud*. The wings that were once there were nowhere in sight.

Sighing, I picked up the girl bridal style causing tingles to spread through the skin that she touched. I still had no clue what she was or who she was. But I couldn't bring myself to care. I found my mate. That's all that mattered. I began walking back towards my master, who was probably waiting impatiently for my return. Sure enough, once I arrived my master began yelling at me. It was really amusing. "Sebastian! What took you so long?!" Ciel yelled at me with a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry young master, I was held up by an interesting display." I told him while smirking, keeping one eye on the girl in my arms.

"Well, whatever it was that you saw, you will tell me once we get back to the manson." he told me, also looking at the girl in my arms.

"Yes, My Lord." I replied automatically. And with that, my master and I hitched a ride in a carriage and began the journey back the the manson. The whole ride was spent in impenetrable silence. Two pairs of eyes were watching the out cold girl with interest. I rather loved the way she smelled and looked. Which would be odd if I didn't already know she was my mate. She looked around the young masters age if not a bit older.

Half way there, she began to stir, causing both me and the young master to stiffen ever so slightly. We both relaxed once more when she became still once more. "Sebastian, aren't you holding her a bit too tight?" Ciel asked me. I looked down at the white and black haired girl on my lap, held up by my arms. She was still not awake, but unlike last time, there were was a small grimace of pain on her face.

"You are right My Lord." I told him simply. I automatically loosened my grip and watched as her face became more relaxed. I smirked when she unconsciously snuggled closer to me. Moments later we arrived back at the mansion. I Opened the carriage door for the young master, allowing him to get out first, before I got out still carrying the girl in my arms.

We walked through the door and I shut it behind me and waited patiently for my masters orders. Ciel stopped and sat down on the couch before meeting my gaze. "Sebastian, I want you to take her to one of our guest rooms and then come back down and report what you saw." he demanded.

I bowed, smirking before i replied. "Yes, My Lord." I then walked up the stairs and to a room right next to mine and opened the inside was a spacious room the color of the young girls eyes with brown furniture and a queen sized bed. The curtains were black and lined with a gold color. It reminded me very much of the girl in my arms. I walked over to the bed and set her down before going to the closet and fetching a nightgown a pale shade of purple with lace. I then began to undress her, blindfolded, and then put the nightgown on her.I then took the blindfold off and pulled down the covers before laying her underneath and covering her with them.

With that done, I left the room smiling slightly and returned to my ever impatient master.

~Ciel's POV~

I felt myself growing more and more frustrated by the second. Not only did he not tell me anything that would tell me what and who she is, I couldn't ignore the small smile that was on his face. Sebastian never smiled. And if he did it was always fake. It annoyed me to no end. "so, your telling me that, not only do you not have anything of importance but you don't have any information on the girl upstairs?!" I gritted through my teeth.

"That is correct young master." he told me smirking slightly at my anger and frustration. This only made me angrier. Sighing, I messaged my temple.

"Then, what has you smiling? You never smile." I asked him, smirking when I saw him stiffen.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about my Lord" He told me, eyebrow twitching ever so slightly.

"Oh I'm sure you do." I told my butler smirking even more. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something else but was promptly cut off by a loud *bang*. Both of us looked at each other before running up the stairs to see what the cause was.

~Veronica's POV~

I rubbed my head where it had slammed onto the floor. I had woken up to find myself in an unknown room and under comfortable but unfamiliar covers. To say that it had startled me would be an understatement. It scared me. Even frightened me. And in my panic I had fallen out of the bed and hit my head.

I heard the door open and turned my head to see two people. The raven haired man I ran into earlier and the young boy he was with. Their eyes landed on me and widened before the two of them were suddenly by my side. "Are you ok my Lady?" the Raven haired man asked me while checking my head for injuries.

"Yes. Thank you." I told him, resisting the urge to bolt out the door. The young blue haired boy must have seen the way I looked from the man by my side to the door frantically because he shut the door and stood in front of it. _So much for my escape route_ I thought sighing. Suddenly, I was no longer on the ground. I was now in someones arms and walking out of the room.

"Sebastian, take her down stairs so I can ask her some questions." the young boy demanded. _He must be the owner of this mansion. And at such a young age too._ I now knew the name of the man carrying me at least.

"Yes, my Lord." the man named Sebastian replied, sounding serious with the undertones of something else. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was seated on a couch till I looked down and noticed I was no longer in the air.

"Now, what is your name?" the boy asked me with no small amount of interest.

"It's Veronica." I told them automatically. I caught them looking at each other, as if they were talking with their eyes. I decided to take in my surroundings while they talked silently. The room was decorated in dark colors that did nothing to take away from the tastefulness of the room. I found my eyes drawn to a small picture to my right. It showed a small child with two adults behind him. One was a beautiful women with blond hair and blue eyes. The other was a man with blue black hair and brownish red eyes. He looked exactly like the butler named Sebastian. The child looked like the young noble seated across from me. So they must have been his parents. I couldn't take my eyes away from the picture.

~Sebastian's POV~

I watched the girl I now knew as Veronica out of the corner of my eye. We now knew that she was an immigrant that came here with her family from America . She also told us that her parents were and younger brother were killed by a drunk nobleman and his friends. She told us that she now lived with that very same nobleman as a slave of sorts and that if she did even the slightest thing wrong she would be chased out of the house by the very same men we saw earlier. "So, do you have any strange powers we should know about?" my master asked heer. I saw her freeze up in response.

"If I told you, what would you do?" she asked us warily while rubbing her arm unconsciously. I could see multiple scars where her hand went back and forth on the skin. Someone must have hurt her after she told them. That seemed like the only thing that seemed reasonable.

"I would do nothing unless you made me." my master told her in response, he had also noticed her rubbing her arm. She seemed to relax somewhat with that response.

"The only power I know about is my ability to fly." she told us after a moment of hesitation. "Although, I will sometimes find myself somewhere else than where I was before. I don't know what causes it though." She added after thinking for a bit. I thought back to the way her eyes looked so lifeless after she used that light before passing out. Could that be the reason?

"What else should I know about you?" Ciel asked her after a moment of silence.

"Well, my mother was an angel and my father was a demon." she told us hesitantly. This caught both of us by surprise.

"What sort of demon was he?" I asked her hurriedly.

She looked at me with wide eyes. You're a demon as well aren't you?" she asked in a rush. I chuckled softly at the question.

"Yes I am." I told her as my eyes began to glow demonically.

"He is my butler " Ciel stated in a bored tone. "Now, answer the question, what type of demon was your dad?" he demanded.

"Well, I guess I can tell you." she said softly, now looking at her hands. "He was a Nekomata." she told us after a brief moment.

"Prove it!" my young master growled out, scaring her slightly. I narrowed my eyes at him, growling in the back of my throat.

The room became dark and purple and black feathers began to fall to the ground around Veronica. Suddenly, she was gone and in her place was a small gold cat with purple eyes. Proving that she of course was telling the truth. What surprised me the most was that she had two tails instead of one. "Is this proof enough for you?" the cat asked in Veronica's voice.

"Eh!" three voices shouted. Signaling trouble was on it way.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelic Demon Chapter 2

~Sebastian's POV~

The idiot trio smothered my mate in attention, bone breaking hugs, (in Finny's case) and cigarette smoke. The young master even started sneezing every 5 seconds or so while my mate tried and failed to escape. This all would be rather amusing, if not for the fact that the person, or rather cat, they were smothering was not my mate. I opted for a subtle distraction. "Bard, Finny and Meyrin, have you finished your duties yet?" I asked them smiling my signature closed eyed smile.

"Well, uh.. that is.." all three of them stuttered inunison.

Sighing I opened my eyes and scowled at them. "Then might I ask, kindly, that you get back to work?" I asked them in my ticked off voice.

"Yes sir!" they replied before running off and leaving my young master, my mate and I in silence once more. I picked up my mate and began to scratch her behind her ears, causing her to pur profusely while my young master sneezed continuously.

"Sebastien, get her away from me!" Ciel snapped in irritation. Sighing I bowed and replied the way I usually do before walking out of the rom with a now struggling mate. I walked up the stairs and into my room in the servant wing before setting her on the bed. She promptly turned back into a girl once more, looking quite irritated.

"Why was everyone smothering me, you acting like you saw the most beautiful thing in the world and Ciel sneezing?" she demanded. Somehow, that struck me as adorable. Maybe it was because she looked like an angry cat that had been either doused with water or poked one too many times. But then again, she was actually half cat demon. I sat on the bed and inched my hand over to her head before petting her soft golden hair. She scowled at me before relaxing and then started to purr. I found this kind of cute as well.

Though, if she weren't my mate, would I still find her adorable? I don't have an answer for that question either. All these questions and no answers were really starting to irritate me. I calmed myself by thinking of ways to irritate the young master and woo my mate. Smirking, I had figured out another way to antagonize the young master. "Well, Finny, Baldroy and Mayrin love animals so they smothered you. The young master is allergic to cats so he started sneezing. As for my action, I find cats adorable and attractive." I told her honestly.

She looked at me with a weird expression before perking her head to the side and hissing at someone or something. I looked in the direction she was hissing at and saw Pluto looking through the window. I sighed, walked over to the window before giving the Hell Hound a death glare. He whimpered slightly before disappearing altogether. I turned back to find my mate already snuggled under the silk covers. Smirking, I sat down next her and leaned over her vulnerable figure, inhaling her intoxicating scent. I felt the sudden urge to kiss her while she lay there, unsuspecting. I got up before my self control disappeared altogether. I then walked out the door before shutting it gently behind me after one more backwards glance.

~Normal POV~

A single figure moved restlessly in her bed. Her gold hair spread around her like a cloak. The noise and voices from the lower levels not reaching her in the midst of a nightmare filled sleep. Her silent breaths were labored while her violet eyes moved around behind their eyelids. One hand gripped the sheets while the other lays over the soft fabric over her rapidly beating heart. Her mind was turbulent while it replayed a dark memory she wished to forget.

*Dream*

The house where a peaceful family lived was being destroyed by raging flames created by an enormous hound of sorts. Inside a man with gold hair and red eyes and a women with white hair and purple eyes ushered their small daughter towards the exit. Just as they were about to exit the burning building, a lone figure of a man with a sword appeared in front of them. "I knew you would come out this way, Selena, former Dream angel." the man spoke. And while he began walking towards them, wings the purest of white and drew his sword.

"Ash, why are you doing this?" the lady, Selena, asked while her voice betrayed a slight bit of panic and disgust. The man beside her forced their daughter to get behind them all while glaring at the angel in front of him and his wife.

"Poor Selena," Ash began, his eyes traveling to the small figure of the girl behind her father. "If you hadn't fallen in love with the cat demon, further known as Veron, this wouldn't be happening." His eyes were fixed on the figure of the girl behind her father. She had gold hair, violet colored eyes, tan skin, heart shaped lips and only came to her father lower hips. All and all she was very pretty due to having supernatural blood flowing through her from both sides. Even though she was considered an abomination, Ash couldn't bring himself to kill her.

"You have no right to call me that anymore Ash." the women, Selena, said through gritted teeth.

"We won't let you lay a hand on our daughter." the man, Veron, growled at the angel before him.

"Oh, who said I was here to kill the poor girl?" Ash asked, his voice holding no emotion whatsoever. He pulls out his sword, causing the two adults to gasp with shock. On the blade was some sort of message in another language. "Surprised?" Ash asks, smirking at their facial expressions.

"How is that you have a Soul Blade?" the husband asked, growling slightly.

"I was given it by a friend." Ash told them, his smirk growing. "And you have every right to be afraid. After all, this sword is able to kill both angels and Demons. Not mention reapers." he told them while a harsh laugh escaped his smirking lips.

The married couple said nothing but pushed their daughter away from them just as the very sword sliced through them, causing blood to spew everywhere. It was on the walls, the floor, and all over the blade and it's owner. Ash looked at the shivering little girl in the corner, she was covered in blood as well. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her eyes were wide with fear and despair. Ash held out a blood covered hand towards her only for her to back away. "I won't hurt you little one." he told her inching forward with every step she backed away. The white haired man sighed with exasperation and lunged for the girl just as she bolted out the door and unfurled small gold wings from her back.

The little girl flew through the air, surprising the other angel with the speed she possessed. "I will have you yet my little one." he told the empty air. "And when the time comes, you won't be able to escape me." he told her fading form, chuckling slightly, an evil plan forming in his distorted mind.

*Dream End*

A scream echoed through the mansion as a young girl's figure shot up in her bed, beads of sweat coated her pale skin lightly as her breaths escaped her lips in rapid bursts. The scream alerted the houses lone demon and awoke the young lord as well as the servants. The demon was the first to enter the room. His eyes darted around looking anything that could be a threat to his master and mate. Finding none, he relaxed till his crimson eyes caught the shivering mass that was his mate. Something had scared her so bad that she could hardly breath. The only thing was he couldn't figure out was what it was.

Right when he was about to ask that very question, the door behind him burst open revealing a very annoyed young lord and the servants armed with their respective weapons. Once they noticed no one had broken into her room let alone the mansion, they put away their weapons and relaxed. Well, the servants did more of the relaxing than the demon and his master. Sobbing soon echoed through the room increasing in volume, causing everyone to stiffen. No one knew what to do with a crying girl. Let alone a demon and his calculating master.


End file.
